


Mac and Rex (Get it On)

by Tomo



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Body Worship, Boyfriends, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, M/M, Muscle Worship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomo/pseuds/Tomo
Summary: They like each other and junk.





	Mac and Rex (Get it On)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SunnyRarePairs2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SunnyRarePairs2) collection. 



> Not exactly what you asked for anon, but they really wanted to bang right away and I couldn't stop them. Hope you like it anyway xD
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> I just want Mac to date Rex and be like this super flaky boyfriend. And Rex is totally okay with this on and off again situation and it's kind of cute. Vignettes of their relationship would be great.

Rex loved the gym, a lucky thing seeing as he spent most of his time there. He worked out every day _and_ worked as a personal trainer between modeling gigs. The new gym in town offered him more pay than his last training job and he got to set his own hours so it was pretty sweet.

His new gym had everything he could ever want. Free-weights, a pool, vending machines packed with Muscle Milk, and a juice bar that was open ten hours a day.

Oh! The best part was the _sauna._

Not only was it really relaxing, it held a special place in Rex’s heart. The sauna was where he and Mac hooked up for the first time.

It was super hot. Like, both temperature-wise and sexiness-wise. It was a 24-hour gym, but it was pretty empty between midnight and two am most nights. Rex was alone in the sauna, steam soothing his sore muscles after an intense midnight workout when Mac walked in. He looked out of place wearing a sleeveless shirt, cutoff jeans and boots. He stood by the entrance looking unsure and uncomfortable.

“Hey man,” Rex greeted. “Didn’t see you out there.”

“I was uh, on the treadmill.” Mac cautiously stepped further into the room. “I saw you with the free weights. Not that I was watching.”

“You should’ve come over, I would have spotted you.”

“Yeah?” Mac smiled. He had nice teeth, all straight and white. “I’ll take you up on that next time.”

Mac sat down next to him on the bench. Little beads of perspiration were already gathering at his hairline and trickling down his neck.

“I didn’t know you were a member here,” Rex said as he leaned forward to ladle more water onto the rocks. They hissed and filled the room with steam.

“Dennis just bought me a membership,” Mac said. He pinched the front of his shirt and pulled it away from his skin, flapped it a little bit to cool himself.  “I’ve only been here twice.”

“You should take these off,” Rex said as he ran a finger under the edge of Mac’s cut-offs. “Shirt too. I have an extra towel if you want.”

“Oh,” Mac looked down on himself, shirt already soaked through with sweat. “I’m okay like this.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing,” Rex leaned back and spread his legs a little, naked thigh peeking through his white cotton towel. “The sauna is ten-times better when you’re naked.”

Mac stared at his thigh and swallowed loudly. “Okay. I’ll take the towel.”

“Cool, be right back.” Rex dashed from the sauna into the too-cold locker room and grabbed the extra towel from his locker. He paused for a second and then grabbed the extra pair of flip-flops buried in his duffle bag. 

When he came back Mac’s shirt was folded on the bench and his fingers twitched hesitantly on the button of his cut-offs.

“Looking good, man. Nice and tight.” Rex tossed the towel and flip flops on the bench next to Mac’s shirt. He stepped closer and openly checked out Mac’s body.

“Really?” Mac ran a hand down his chest and stomach, stopping right at the top of his cut-offs. “Dennis said I was looking dumpy and I couldn’t come back to the apartment unless I spent an hour at the gym.”

That was… fucked up. A thought occurred to Rex. “How does he even know you’re here?”

“Oh,” Mac looked down at his feet. “He tracks my location with my phone. It’s an app or something.”

Rex felt his eyebrows raise but didn’t comment. He’d been in a few messed up relationships in his life, who was he to judge? Mac really was looking good though.

“Let’s see the back.” Rex said and walked around Mac in a circle. He reached out a hand and traced his fingers over Mac’s trapezius and said, “Flex for me.”

Mac complied right away and Rex let his hands slide over his lats and down his flanks. “How’s it look?” Mac asked in a shaky voice.

“Not bad,” Rex murmured and walked around to Mac’s front. He pulled at the button of Mac’s cut-offs. The waist was damp with sweat. “Let’s see your quads.”

Mac nodded enthusiastically and said, “Yes, okay,” but made no move to remove his shorts.

Rex chuckled and unbuttoned the shorts himself, when he reached for the zipper Mac grabbed his wrists. “Wait,” he yelped. “I’m not wearing anything underneath.”

Rex smiled. “Want me to take my towel off? We’ll be even.”

Mac froze. “That would be… so good. Do that.”

Rex slipped off the towel and tossed it on the bench. He gave a little spin and ran through a few bodybuilding poses while Mac gaped. “Your turn,” he said and had to duck when Mac kicked his boots off, launching one across the room in his enthusiasm.

Once his shorts were off Rex stepped closer. He ran a hand over Mac’s sweaty quadriceps, his forearm brushing against his half hard cock. He let his hands slid up and back, cupping Mac’s glutes and pulling him close.

Mac ran his hands reverently over Rex’s biceps, closed his eyes and then leaned in and placed a kiss on the muscle. He let out a shaky breath when Rex flexed for him and cupped the back of Mac’s head with his other hand. “Fuck yeah,” Rex whispered. “Worship me.”

“Oh God,” Mac whimpered. He eagerly complied, kissing and licking at Rex’s bicep, then down to his pectorals while Rex flexed for him. Mac dropped to his knees and licked Rex’s abs, sucked a few kisses onto his six-pack. Rex ran a hand though Mac’s hair, a little greasy from sweat and gel, and guided him downward. Mac froze when his chin bumped Rex’s erection. Seconds later Rex felt hot puffs of air on his hip and realized Mac was hyperventilating.

“Oh shit,” he said and dropped to his knees in front of Mac. “I’m sorry baby, you don’t have to do that. C’mere.” Rex pulled him in for a kiss and Mac stopped hyperventilating, stopped breathing altogether. Rex kissed him again and Mac came alive, kissing back and surging closer, their bodies sliding together, Mac’s cock brushing against his hip.

Every place their bodies touched felt like magic, and Rex wanted more. “Want to frot?”

Mac looked at him with hooded eyes and nodded, but said, “I don’t know what that is.”

Rex felt a stab of pity for him. Dennis was probably the worst boyfriend in the world, poor Mac acted like all of this was new to him. Dennis was undoubtedly selfish in bed, probably demanding blowjobs with no reciprocation if Mac’s reaction to having a dick close to his face was anything to go by.

Rex cupped Mac’s face and kissed him again, took his time to make it good for Mac, waited until he was shivering and moaning into his mouth before saying, “Lay on the bench, I’ll show you.”

He folded up one of the towels and placed under Mac’s head when he lied on the bench.  He slowly lowered his body onto Mac’s, watching his face to gauge his reaction. When their cocks brushed together for the first time Mac’s eyes rolled back into his head and let out a long breathy moan. “That’s it,” Rex murmured. He pressed his face in the crook of Mac’s neck and kissed and nipped while Mac shuddered. Their bodies slid together easily, cocks gliding together, slick with sweat from the moist heat of the room.

“You like that?” Rex asked when a particularly hard thrust made Mac moan and grasp the wooden bench until his knuckles turned white.

“Yes,” Mac gasped. “Oh my God.”

Rex quickened his pace, reached between them and squeezed their cocks together. The sounds Mac was making, all the moaning and whining and whispered litany of “Oh god,” and “fuck yes,” really turned him on. Rex jacked their cocks together until they were so slippery with sweat and precum he couldn’t hold on with one hand. He licked his way into Mac’s mouth, still grinding their bodies together, until Mac was arching into him and clutching at his shoulders. It wasn’t long before Rex felt Mac’s legs wrap around his waist, heels digging into his glutes.

Rex bent down and took one of Mac’s nipples into his mouth. When he grazed his teeth over the sensitive nub he felt a spurt of precum spill out of Mac’s cock. He smiled into Mac’s chest and wrapped his lips around Mac’s other nipple. When he sucked hard Mac shuddered and moaned, “I’m gonna cum!”

Rex lifted his head and sat back on the bench. He grabbed the base of Mac’s cock, squeezed hard and said, “Wait, not yet.”

Mac let out a pained moan and when he clenched his eyes shut a few tears leaked out. “Please,” he moaned and looked beseechingly at Rex. “Please let me cum, I’m gonna _die_ —”

“You’re so hot,” Rex murmured. “Play with your nipples. I want to watch you.”

If his cheeks hadn’t already been flushed Rex could have sworn he was blushing. “Really?” Mac asked.

“Really,” Rex replied and wrapped both hands around their cocks, squeezing them together.

Mac groaned and both hands flew to his nipples. He squeezed and rolled the pink buds between his fingertips as Rex watched. They were really sensitive, Rex could feel Mac’s cock twitching against his own. He jacked them off together using both hands, their cocks squelched together obscenely. Rex quickened his pace only to slow down when Mac’s moans became frantic as he came close to the edge. He brought Mac to the edge over and over, keeping his orgasm just out of reach until he was whimpering and pleading to climax. 

Rex jacked them together hard and fast. “Keep playing with your nipples,” he breathed. “Oh shit, I’m going to cum all over you.”

At those words Mac finally found his release. His eyes rolled back into his head and he came hard, groaning, jets of cum hitting him on the chin. Rex came seconds later, shooting his load all over Mac’s stomach and chest.

He stroked them slowly through the aftershocks until Mac’s breathing was almost back to normal. “Good?” Rex asked.

“So good,” Mac panted.

Rex ran the fingers of one hand through the mess on Mac’s chest. “Let’s hit the showers, get cleaned up,” he said and brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting them together.

“Jesus,” Mac moaned at the sight. His balls contracted and his dick twitched in a dry orgasm, after which he promptly lost consciousness.

“So hot,” Rex murmured. He wondered why he hadn’t tried to hook up with Mac before, and then realized they’d been in the sauna way longer then the recommended 15 minutes and Rex was feeling light headed himself.

“Mac?” He gently patted Mac on the cheek. “Wake up buddy, time for a shower.”

Mac groaned and Rex helped him sit up. He didn’t bother grabbing Mac’s clothes when they left the sauna, he’d clean up later. Mac leaned on him heavily as they walked to the showers. “Am I dead?” He asked when Rex guided him under the warm spray.

“I don’t think so,” Rex said as he cleaned them up.

Mac still looked like he wanted to pass out after the shower so Rex sat him on a bench by the lockers and handed him a bottle of water. He grabbed one for himself and drank it as he collected Mac’s clothes from the sauna. He used his towel to wipe down the bench and went back out to check on Mac.

But Mac was gone. So were Rex’s dirty gym clothes and his flip-flops. Rex scratched his head for a moment, checked the entire locker room and the showers. He shrugged and put on his street clothes, shoved Mac’s stuff into his duffle bag.

***

The next day Rex found himself at Paddy’s Pub. “Mac!” Rex shouted when he spotted him at the bar. “I brought your clothes! I didn’t wash them.”

Mac knocked over his stool in his haste to get to Rex. “Shhh!” he hissed. He clamped a hand over Rex’s mouth and whispered, “Bathroom! Now!”

“Hey Dee! Hey Charlie!” He shouted as Mac dragged him into the bathroom.

If they replied Rex didn’t hear because Mac was in his face hissing, “What are you _doing_ here?” as soon as the bathroom door swung shut behind them.

“Your clothes. And shoes,” Rex gestured to his duffle bag. “I have them.”

“Oh,” Mac was blushing hard. “I don’t have yours.  They’re at my apartment.”

“That’s okay,” Rex smiled. “You can keep them. You need some decent workout gear.”

“Really?” Mac smiled. “Okay. Thanks.”

 

***

 

The bathroom at Paddy’s Pub held a special place in Rex’s heart. It was where he and Mac hooked up for the second time.

 

***

 

“If we’re going to keep doing this,” Rex said in-between the lazy kisses they shared on his couch. “You should probably break up with Dennis.”

“Okay,” Mac breathed against his lips before going in for another kiss. Rex felt Mac stiffen in his arms before he pulled away, eyebrows scrunched together. “Wait, what?”

“I really like you,” Rex said as he ran his hands up the back of Mac’s shirt. “But I don’t want to be _the other guy_ , you know?”

“Dennis and I aren’t together,” Mac shifted in his lap. “We’re just friends. And roommates. And business partners.”

“Hm,” Rex grunted, skeptical. “Just think about it, okay?”

“There is nothing to think about,” Mac insisted. “There is nothing going on between me and Dennis.”

“So you guys already broke up?” Rex squinted in thought. “When?”

Mac rolled his eyes and leaned in for another kiss.

 

***

 

The couch in Rex’s apartment held a special place in his heart. It was where he and Mac hooked up for the third time.

It was also the first place he fucked Mac properly, Mac’s legs wrapped around his waist as Rex drove into him over and over. Mac let him go in raw. It was awesome.

***

“Is Mac here?”

“No,” Dennis said and moved to shut the door.

“Good,” Rex reached out and held the door open with one hand. “I wanted to talk to you anyway.”

Dennis backed up when Rex walked into the apartment. “Make it fast,” he grumbled. “I’m leaving in a minute.”

“First of all,” Rex watched as Dennis crammed zip ties and rope into a backpack. “No hard feelings right?”

“Riiiiight,” Dennis drawled, slinging the bag over his shoulder. “About what exactly?”

“Mac,” Rex huffed.

“I don’t follow,” Dennis furrowed his brow. “But if I say yes will you leave?”

Rex crossed his arms over his chest, aware of how it made his biceps stand out. “I just want to make sure you know it’s over between you two. I know you live together and work together but the romantic part of your relationship is done. I don’t want us to have any misunderstandings.”

Rex may have flexed his arms just a little.

“Um,” Dennis’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. “Okaaay.”

“Okay Dennis, I got your duct tape—Rex!” Mac stumbled as he walked through the door, eyes darting between the two men. “You’re in my apartment. Talking to Dennis. Why are you in my apartment talking to Dennis?”

Dennis plucked the duct tape from his hand, grinning wide and shark-like. “Rex here was just setting me straight on a few things.” Dennis patted Rex on the shoulder on his way out the door and said, “Don’t worry Rex, he’s all yours.”

Mac swallowed audibly.

 

***

 

The kitchen table in Mac’s apartment held a special place in Rex’s heart… and the couch… the coffee table… Mac’s bed… Mac’s shower…


End file.
